


Home

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Home, Human Castiel, M/M, Season gr8, the batcave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings a broken and human Cas home, but the angel is having a hard time understanding that he's done nothing wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Cas was silent as he entered the half submerged bunker, as he followed Dean inside. He wasn’t interested in all of the books or the weapons or the history. He was exhausted,h his body slumped and broken, bruises and cracks and cuts along his flesh. The battle had been hard and now it was done, Naomi was gone, he was free. Now he just wanted sleep.

Dean wouldn't give it to him though, made him shower first, helped him stay standing while the water tried to push him down, the perfect water pressure too much for his battered muscles. Then Dean dressed his wounds and put him to bed, laid him down in his own bed and covered him up and promised him silly little things like it would all be alright and he wasn't mad at him and he was home now. 

Cas didn't believe any of it and, as he healed, he stayed quiet, even though he was starting to explore the library and read all of the books. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, spark all of that anger in Dean or, worse, Sam. Sam’s temper was something to always try to avoid. 

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean finally asked, sitting beside him with a glass of scotch in hand.

“Not much.” Cas shrugged, setting down the ancient volume he’d been reading. It had some disturbing information in it, how to bind and control angels. He never wanted to be controlled again. 

“You’re too quiet.” Dean thought, “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Bull shit.”

Cas stared up at him. He didn't have any other answer for him. He was physically fine, emotionally too, the only issue he was having was guilt and shame and a bit of fear. He was afraid of what would happen when Dean finally erupted.

“I should go.” he stood, “I have no use to you and, what I’ve done, I’m sure you hate me for it.”

“What?” Dean’s mouth crinkled into a sideways smile before he realized that Cas was serious. Then the muscles in his face went lax except for those in his clenched jaw. He was furious, angry, the oncoming storm that Cas had been trying to avoid, “Don’t you dare say that, Cas, don’t even think it. That Naomi bitch, I hate her, not you. Never you. And don’t you dare think you need to leave, that you’re useless. This is your home, you hear me? With us.”

Cas sat back down, his eyes fallen to the table. He didn't like being scolded but this, it wasn't what he’d expected. He thought Dean couldn't stand him, couldn't forgive him for all of his mistakes. But he didn't… And he was home…

Cas’s eyes started to burn and he wiped at the collecting moisture in his eyelashes. His face felt hot and his throat felt full, a hard lump climbing up from it. 

Then Dean’s hand was on his back, the skin of it warm through the thin t-shirt he was borrowing. 

“Cas, you okay?” Dean’s voice was soft now, soothing, worried. “Why are you crying?”

And then he was crying, the sobs wracking through his body, his shoulders shaking, his tears to plentiful for him to wipe away. He could hardly breathe, he was blind, and then he was mobile. Dean had grabbed him by the shoulders, knelt before him, pressed his face into his shoulder. Now his olive green over shirt was soaking up all of that salt water and mucous, and Dean was stroking his back and his hair, and shushing him and telling him it was all okay. 

When the angel finally stopped crying, his body limp and his head pounding, Dean lifted him up in his arms. Cas was surprised at first, but he clung to the wet material of Dean’s clothes and buried his face into his chest. Dean set him down in his bed, Cas had his own now, but Dean seemed to be ignoring that fact. He lay down beside him and wiped away the last remnants of the mess on the former angel’s face. 

“Why the tears, Cas?” he asked. “I’m not letting you go, you don't need to leave, so why are you so sad?”

“I’m not.” Cas admitted, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been home is all.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas once more before pulling him tighter, flush against his own body, and kissed his eyelids softly before trailing his lips down to the pink and chapped ones of the broken angel.


End file.
